Phineas Crown
''"Abandon all hope ye who seek my fortune!" '' -Crown to the Master Detective and onlooking Blanstons. Phineas Crown is the ghostly antagonist of Mystery Case Files: 13th Skull and Black Crown. Biography Early Life Phineas Crown was born on the 10th of may 1749 in Great Britain in the Crown Estate to his parents Lord James Crown and Lady Ellena Crown and became a privateer for the Royal Navy, at some point in his career he turned pirate and started a smuggling operation off of the Gulf of Mexico, he and his crew attacked English, French and Spanish trading ships and Galleons by sailing up behind them and boarding the ship quietly, Phineas and his crew would then slaughter all men on board and add the ship to Phineas' fleet. By the end of Phineas' pirating career in 1806 he had amassed roughly a dozen Galleons and an incredible amount of gold. Construction of the Pirate Cove While he was still active in the Royal Navy Crown must somehow build secret passages throughout his families estate in Great Britain and finally created a gigantic cove under the villa where he and his men build a little pirate town. This secret cove had direct access to the sea and was capable of hiding whole ships. Retirement In 1806 Phineas and his crew sailed their fleet up the Mississippi River and docked them in some swampland in Louisiana. He changed his name to Ashwin Poncer, an anagram of Phineas Crown, and built a stately plantation behind the swamps. On the night of May 24th 1806 he threw a massive party in his estate inviting all twelve of his remaining crew and his significant other. During the party he set the house ablaze, killing all thirteen people inside, he collected their seperated their heads from their bodies and placed the headless corpses in the same room that he hid his treasure, a dinning room in one of his many galleons. he kept the skulls and sunk all of his ships into the swamps, he later made a complicated mechanism in which, if the thirteen heads of his crew were placed in specific places on a stone slab in the swamp clearing, the ships would rise up out of the swamps again. He hid twelve of the heads in three cannons which he sunk into the swamp and locked with a code mechanism, the thirteenth (his significant other) he hid in a secret room in the cellar inside the hood of a statue. He made a map with the codes to unlocking the cannons in the swamp, however he ripped the map into pieces and hid the pieces in several complex locks around the plantation after rebuilding the manor in 1808. Death Crown died in 1812 at the age of 63, it is unknown where when or how he died but his ghost shows him having two scars on his face, possibly hinting at his death being bloody. He was buried under the name Ashwin Poncer in a mausoleum in Lousianna nearby the Mississippi River. After-Life Crown's wife (Grace O'Malley) cursed he and his crew to walk as ghosts, never crossing the border between life and death. He used this so that he could keep an eye on anybody looking to take his hoard of gold, often never appearing as a ghost but rather watches and listens for any treasure hunters. He finally appeared as a blueish white ghost once the Master Detective, forced by the Blanstons, completed his final puzzle and raised his fleet from the swamps. He used his hydromancy to drown the Blanstons for their greed, leaving the Master Detective as she was in no way a willing part of raising the fleet. Crown stayed a while in one of his ships where he kept his gold (and the beheaded skeletons of his crew) often spitting curses at the Master Detective for entertainment, until she broke into the stateroom of one of his ships and replaced the skulls back onto Crown's crewmember's bodies, Crown was attacked by his ghostly crew and dragged back into the afterlife. In 2019, nearly ten years after his defeat in Louisiana by the hands of the Master Detective, he was able to return in his ghost form to haunt the seas once again. After in the incident in Louisiana, the daughter of the Blanstons, Magnolia Blanston survived the attack of Phineas Crown and was emitted into an unknown asylum in the U.S.. Later she was sent to the infamous Manchester Lunatic Asylum were Charles Dalimar was a patient over a century ago. There she did not speak for a couple of years until the vengeful spirit of Crown possessed her. She started drawing a mysterious black crown onto the walls of her cell and after the Master Detective investigated the Crown Estate and nearly came into possession of Crown´s black pirate crown, Magnolia used it to revive Phineas and enabled him to come back in his ghost form. His former 13 crew members then possessed thirteen of the Asylums patients to serve their former captain again. Fleet Ships By 1806 he had around a dozen galleons. In the bonus chapter three different ship names are given. Mariana, Liliana and Rubylee. It is totally random which name appears at the back of the ship inside the game. Trivia *It is hinted that Grace O'Malley and Phineas Crown had a child, Abigail Dalimar. *Grace O'Malley was the one who cursed Phineas and his crew to become ghosts in the afterlife. *Several of Crown's Crew are based off of real pirates. *Roberte Coufrasi is probably based on the 18th century Puerto-Rican pirate Roberto Cofresí y Ramírez de Arrelano. *Rachaeli Ray is based off of the modern day cook, Rachael Ray who appears as an easter egg in several Mystery Case File Games. *Howell Davis is based off of the 17th century Welsh pirate of the same name. *Lawrence Prince is based off of the 17th century Dutch buccaneer of the same name. *Edward Shortshanks' surname is a reference to his small stature. *Grace O'Malley is based off of the notorious, Irish female pirate known to have owned several fleets and castles due to her relationship to royalty and high ranking politicians. Category:Characters